1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating method and an electronic device, and more particularly to a power-saving operating method for a touch device and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Power management is one of the most important topics for common desktop computers as well as portable peripheral equipments (such as notebook computer) which relies on power supplied by batteries. A crucial key for power management is to effectively reduce power usage of inactive equipments with respect to operating conditions of computer devices and peripheral equipments, so as to improve efficiency and extend lifetime of batteries.
Conventional computers generally adopt an advanced power management (APM) specification, such specification is an application programming interface developed by Microsoft and Intel for monitors, which can be used to store a power supply setting between personal computers and monitors having specific batteries. A major concern to the APM lies where it is mainly controlled by a firmware of a basic input/output System (BIOS), and power may not be effectively utilized with changes in operating processes. The APM may only guess current activities of a user based on interrupt request (IRQ) and input/output port, (I/O Port). Therefore, it is difficult to meet all requirements in effectively saving power and extending lifetime of batteries.
In order to maintain a common power management interface between operating systems and hardware, an advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) standard has been developed to improve efficiency of power management based on interactions between the user and the operating system by managing power in response to commands from an operating system instead of the BIOS. That is, once the operating system is informed of certain functions in the computer being inactive, the functions may be automatically terminated to reduce power consumption. The ACPI interface may providing a proper power and a host working frequency according information such as motherboard temperature, fan speed and voltage of the power supply detected by specific hardware, so as to effectively distribute and transmit power to system devices thereby achieving power-saving while maintaining working efficiency.
Under the power management of ACPI, most of devices not being operated under a working condition may enter a sleep state (D1 to D3 states) which is relatively with less power consumption, so as to reduce power consumption. However, in order to support a wake function, the devices merely reduce power consumption rather than turn off power entirely. A total power consumption to the devices in above-said condition may also be a burden that affects lifetime of the battery. Therefore, overall lifetime of the battery may be further extended by saving power consumption in the condition.